


Такеда-сан

by Li_Jeevas, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embroidery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: вышитая закладка
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152590
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Такеда-сан




End file.
